Please
by partypantscuddy
Summary: Cuddy decides to entertain House because he's bored. One-Shot. Rated M, rating will change in a few days. Please read and review!


_This is what happens when my RP partner and I get bored in the middle of the night and have a little fun with our RP. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. ;)_

* * *

"Cuddy, I'm boredddd…"

She looked up from her laptop, shaking her head as he dragged out the 'd' in bored.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?" She asked curiously, shutting her laptop. She had work to do, but his little distraction was welcome. She needed something to keep her mind off of the stress of the next few days. They were getting married in two days, the small ceremony just consisting of herself, House, her mother, Wilson, Rachel, and of course their six month old Tom.

"Something entertaining." He whined again, leaning his elbows against her desk and resting his head in his hands.

She shook her head again, letting out a chuckle at his neediness at the moment.

"Like this perhaps?" She suggested, her hands moving to the buttons of her blazer. Slowly she began to unbutton them, jutting her chest out just enough to gain his attention. His eyes widened as he nodded his head in approval.

"Too bad. We have work to do." She replied, buttoning her blazer back up.

"Nooo. Work can wait." He whined.

He was being so needy that she decided that if she was going to give into his desires, he was going to have to play it by her rules.

"Hm, maybe if you say the magic word…I can give you a little something…" She whispered seductively, making sure to have her voice drip with lust.

"Now." He growled.

"Not the word I'm looking for…" She replied, raising an eyebrow. She had the feeling that her little game would end up being quite amusing.

"Don't be difficult." House replied, his voice practically pleading with her.

"If I'm going to put out, while at work nonetheless, you need to ask for it nicely." She winked.

"Come onnn." He shook his head, like a child refusing to listen to his mother's demands.

"Well?"

"Not saying it."

"Such a shame... I was really looking forward to letting you fuck me against the desk..." She pouted, leaning forward and internally reveling at his reaction to her use of language. She rarely spoke in that sort of manner in places other than their bedroom. She knew that the fact that they were in her office, with the door unlocked and the chance of anyone walking in on their conversation was just turning him on even more.

"Cuddy."If asked, she wouldn't deny that she was enjoying his current agitation. Normally she was aggravated by him and to have the tables turned was a nice change to experience.

"You've got to give some to get some House." She made her way across her office and locked the door, shutting the blinds, before biting her lip in an enticing manner.

He kept his eyes on her, caught between wanting to give in and being pathologicly stubborn. " I'm gonna marry you, you don't get "give some to get some" anymore.

"We've got three days left before we're married, and I'm going to take advantage of it."

"Exactly. Only three days left of non-marital sex. No sense in stalling." House countered, growing more and more annoyed with each passing second.

"No, three days left before I don't have the option of making you ask nicely. So like I said, I'm taking advantage of it." She walked towards him, hiking her skirt up as she stopped in front of him before placing herself in his lap. She felt his hands move to her waist. " So what do you say? She whispered seductively into his ear. She could feel his bulging erection between her legs.

"You'll have the option, I'll just be able to say I'm your husband so shut up." He had watched her movements, taking in everything from the actions of her hands to the sway in her hips as she had approached him. "I say..." He paused briefly before bringing his lips to hers, mumbling against them before he kissed her with intent. "Fuck me."

"Say it, and I'm yours. You don't even have to be polite about it, say the word and be as dirty as you want while saying. Then, I'll do whatever you want me to." Cuddy replied, pulling away as she moved her hand behind his neck and rubbed her thumb against the hollow of his neck.

"Now I'm thinking you have an unhealthy fixation." House said raising an eyebrow before busying his hands with undoing the buttons on her blazer. " Compromise, I'll say it for round two."

"No, you have to say it with round one." She said playfully, slapping his hand away.

"Ow!" She giggled as he shook his hand in the air. "Well now I don't wanna say it ever."

" Well now I guess it'll just be you and your hand." She replied, trying to keep a straight face as she attempted to stand.

"Seriously?" He whined again, before hooking his arm around her waist and dragging her back down to him.

"Say it."

House glared at her, mumbling something incoherent.

. " I'm sorry, I what was that? I couldn't quite understand that..." She smiled, knowing she had succeeded

"Please." He said begrudgingly, folding his arms.

"That's my boy." She smiled before leaning forward and kissing him, one hand planted firmly against his chest while the other teased his erection through his jeans. She loved to feel how aroused her little game had gotten him. It made her feel great to know that just the thought of having sex with her could never fail to turn him on so quickly.

He kissed her back, his hands returning to the task she' previously made him abandon and unbuttoned her blazer, this time entirely. He managed to speak between kissing though he didn't have much to say. "Hate you."

She responded by moving both of her hands to undo his jeans, sliding a hand into his boxers when her first task had been accomplished.

" I'm sorry, what was that?" She mumbled against his lips as she began to glide her fingertips along his length.

He brought his hands to her, letting one slide down the zipper on the side of her skirt, speaking through his actions proved more than distracting. " I said…" He began, though he had to pause as he felt her fingers on him, needing more. "Hate you."

"Of course you do." She wrapped her hand around his length and began to jerk him off. She could feel his penis throb within her hand. Stopped at the tip of his cock and she pressed the tip of her thumb against it before resuming her previous motion.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting any sort of approving noises from him considering she'd already won their little please game. He let his lips ghost along her neck, kissing the skin there before he couldn't bypass her actions any longer, bucking his hips towards her hand and uttering against her skin in a tone that gave him away." So much."

She smirked as he finally succumbed to her. "I know you do." She said pulling him free of his boxers and positioning herself between his legs. "If you hated me before, I can only imagine how you'll feel about me after this." She whispered seductively, before slipping him into her mouth.

She heard his groan of approval as she wrapped her lips around his cock, running her tongue along his tip. She sucked her cheeks in, a hand massaging his testicles as she bobbed her head forward and backward, enjoying the sounds of his approval, the animalistic groans leaving him turning her on. She could feel his member begin to twitch more, a sign that he was close to reaching his peak.

"Cuddy…" He groaned, pulling her up by her arms. There was a popping sound as she released him, before she let out a moan as he pushed her up against her desk, his hand making its way between her legs. She let out a sharp gasp as he pressed his thumb against her clit, the feeling making her want him even more. Before she knew it he had her up on the desk, his head buried between her legs, his tongue working his magic on her.

Her hands instinctively moved into his hair, keeping him there as let out another gasp, his tongue running against her throbbing clit. She bit her lip in hopes of containing the whimpers of pleasure escaping her, failing when he inserted a finger into her, and she gasped hunching over as she felt the muscles in her lower abdomen clench. He pushed his fingers deeper into her core, and she let out a moan that was borderline a cry as she left her legs go weak and begin to quiver, knowing she was close.

"House, please." She said shakily, gasping again as she felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers.

"Who has who saying please now?" He growled into her neck before lifting her ever so slightly and ramming himself into her.

There was a mutual groan of pleasure as their bodies molded to fit one another's. House dropped into the chair he had previously occupied as she brought their faces together. They picked up a slow and steady rhythm, she sliding down on his shaft as he bucked his hips up towards her.

"I love it when you let me fuck you nice and slow." House murmured against her lips, his hands cupping her ass.

"I love it when you let me ride you like this." She replied, letting out a moan as he pushed himself to her core.

"Oh god…" She moaned, feeling her inner walls pulsate around his member. "Oh my god, House… This feels… incredib –" She was cut off by the whimper that escaped her as her climax rippled through her, her breath coming in sharp pants. Several cries escaped her as she rode out her orgasm, her legs quivering once more as they wrapped themselves as tight as humanely possible around House's waist.

She brought her mouth to his before recollecting herself and moving her hands to his hips. She pulled him towards her as he continued to buck into her, a groan escaping him every so often.

"Fuck Cuddy." He growled, his hands holding her in place against him. She kept her lips on his, leaning forward as he dragged her back down onto him. She let out soft moan against his lips as she left her body begin to build up towards a second orgasm. She felt him come inside of her and let out a cry as she felt his hand move between their bodies and against her clit, helping her along.

"Come for me again baby." He mumbled against her lips as he pressed his thumb against her. Her legs tightened around him once more, her body quivering as he put just the right amount of pressure against her. She whimpered against his lips as she came again, an orgasm so powerful it left her weak afterwards. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"That was…"

"Incredible." She finished breathlessly, giving him a peck as he ran a hand through her hair.

"And to think that you didn't want to do it in the first place." He teased, giving her ass a slap.

"Shut up." She replied, standing.

"Where are you going?" He replied, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Shower, care to join me?"

"Please."

She shook her head, laughing as he stood and followed after her.


End file.
